Rosabella and The Beasts
Rosabella and The Beasts is the nineteenth webisode in the Chapter 3 webisode selection. Summary Rosabella organizes a page-ripping search party after Faybelle casts a devious spell over the enchanted forest animals. Transcript Lilly Bo Peep: Hey, Rosabella! Students: Sup! Female Narrator: Rosabella Beauty, daughter of Beauty and the Beast, is a very special girl. Male Narrator: She especially loves the beasts. Great and small, cute, and well, not so cute. Darling Charming: Rosabella, how can you kiss an aardvark? They're so eww! Rosabella Beauty: All animals are beautiful to me, Darling. Faybelle Thorn: Ugh, pixie sticks! Professor Rumpelstiltskin gave me detention! Now, I have to spin straw into gold all afternoon! Like, some kind of...ah... Rosabella Beauty: Beast of burden? Faybelle Thorn: Yeah! Like some kind of beast of burden. So unfair! Just a beast of *gasp* burden. Hunter Huntsman: '''Pesky! Have you girls seen my squirrel Pesky? He normally meets him after school and, this is so not like him! '''Rosabella Beauty: '''Calm down, we can help. People! We have an emergency! A beloved creature is missing! '''Student: *gasps* My gecko is missing too! 'Rosabella Beauty: '''Okay, let's get organized. Break up into search parties. We meet back here at the flag pole in twenty. '''Rosabella Beauty: '''Anybody, any luck? '''Ashlynn Ella: '''I tried getting my animal friends to help find the missing animals, but they're missing too! '''Rosabella Beauty: '''We have to use our heads. '''Cerise Hood: '''Or our noses! Follow me! '''Faybelle Thorn: '*gasps* It's not what it looks like! Okay, it is what is looks like, but Rumpelstiltskin wants twenty bales of hay spun into gold; how was I supposed to do it alone? '''Rosabella Beauty: '''You've crossed the line, Faybelle! Creatures aren't your servants! '''Hunter Huntsman: '''Pesky! Aww, I was worried sick! '''Faybelle Thorn: '''I guess you think I'm a bad fairy. '''Rosabella Beauty: '''I see some good in you. '''Rumpelstiltskin: '''And I see a double detention! Your punishment is to clean out the unicorn stables for a month! *hands Faybelle a shovel and cackles* Gallery Rosabella and the beasts - calendar.jpg Rosabella and The Beasts - Faybelle's locker.jpg Rosabella and The Beasts - They are so ew.jpg Rosabella and The Beasts - Rosabella and an Aardvark.jpg Rosabella and the beasts - darling hopper rosabella ash hunter cerise.jpg Rosabella and the beasts - charlies EAHs.jpg Rosabella and the beasts - cerise pose.jpg Rosabella and the beasts - raven apple.jpg Rosabella and the beasts - apple raven.jpg Rosabella and the beasts - annoyed faybelle locker.jpg Rosabella and the beasts - bathing troll.jpg Rosabella and the beasts - chained cuties.jpg Rosabella and the beasts - faybelle busted.jpg Rosabella and the beasts - faybelle not what it seems.jpg Rosabella and the beasts - faybelle what.jpg Rosabella and the beasts - hero hunter.jpg Rosabella and the beasts - hopper saves.jpg Rosabella and the beasts - sad hunter.jpg Rosabella and the beasts - hunter and pesky.jpg Rosabella and the beasts - mousewheel.jpg Rosabella and the beasts - outside melody.jpg Rosabella and the beasts - rosabella all animals are beautiful.jpg Rosabella and the beasts - rosabella darling faybelle lockers.jpg Rosabella and the beasts - rosabella darling hunter.jpg Rosabella and the beasts - rosabella darling lockers.jpg Rosabella and the beasts - rosabella three billys darling.jpg Rosabella and the beasts - rosabella emergency.jpg Rosabella and the beasts - rosabella darling party.jpg Rosabella and the beasts - stairs.jpg Rosabella and the beasts - three billy spinners.jpg Rosabella and the beasts - rumpeltiltskin more detention.jpg Rosabella and the beasts - Rosabella raybelle some good in you.jpg Rosabella and The Beasts - Hi Rosabella!.jpg Rosabella and The Beasts - Faybelle appears.jpg Rosabella and The Beasts - Detention.jpg Rosabella and The Beasts - Hunter can't find Pesky.jpg Rosabella and The Beasts - Worried Backgrounders.jpg Rosabella and The Beasts - Searching for Pesky.jpg Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:Chapter 3 Webisodes Category:Chapter 3 Pages